Jesse
Jesse Kilmartin is a sweetly naive and good-natured guy in his early 20s who can alter the density of his body at will - going from rock solid as a stone wall one moment-then walking through a stone wall the next. Jesse is the son of manipulative covert government operative Noah Kilmartin. Both his wealthy father and his grandfather William had won medals for their military service, but Jesse rarely saw his grandfather because of animosity between the two men. Though Noah’s work habitually kept him far from home, Jesse remembered occasional family outings to the pizza parlor Giorgio's and yearly father-son martial arts competitions until his parent’s divorce. Jesse was a good student in school, though he often froze during exam time. He first discovered his Molecular abilities in high school, while engaged to Alisha Keary, the favored daughter of the upscale industrialist family with whom he used to spend summers. As an Intangible/Impervious/Gravitative Molecular, Jesse can alter his body’s density to intangible enough to walk through walls (phasing) or dense enough to stop bullets and cars (massing). He can also phase and mass other objects and people by touch. The only draw back is that Jesse can only remain massed for as long as he can hold his breath, and if he remains phased for more than 30 seconds, he may dissipate into thin air. Over time, his power and abilities grew giving him the ability to manipulate gravity to some extent. Jesse joined Mutant X after fleeing from a life in which he felt could not fit, only to discover a new family and sense of purpose. GENOMEX SECURITY FILE: MX999MKJ Kilmartin, Jesse. Priority Clearance Only UPDATED 5/30 The subject profiled is a member of the outlaw faction Mutant X. A Molecular in his early twenties, this New Mutant's case is unusual in that he comes from a high-profile east coast American family. He is the grandson of famed industrialist Noah Kilmartin. His father, Noah Jr., is a known soldier-of-fortune and corporate saboteur (see file #EOG21HKN and the CODE ORANGE jacket on Nexxogen & Martez). Yet, despite a level of public visibility, the powerful Kilmartins have proved an inaccessible GSA route to apprehending their son. In light of many failed efforts, ALL PLANNED CONTACT OR NEGOITATIONS WITH THE FAMILY SHOULD BE ABORTED. Jesse Kilmartin's mutated DNA enables his body to physically fluctuate between states of intangibility and imperviousness. GS Agents have yet to find weapons that can hold or pierce him, respectively. Mutant X will often incorporate the Molecular as a defensive guard or a spy in subversive maneuvers. Possessing an above average intellect, he serves them in a diagnostic capacity as well. Known vulnerabilities are the limited amount of time Kilmartin can maintain each unnatural state of density (timed at 7-12 seconds). Overindulgence can be fatal. He also has a psych work-up that marks him as being overly sensitive, naïve, and immature. These vulnerabilities and a romantic link to Psionic Telekinetic Toni Quintana (file #EOG73PQT) have been effective in handicapping his advantages in past confrontations. As with all members of Mutant X, Mr. Eckhart wishes Kilmartin be brought in alive, although he is to be handed over to the Research branch immediately after surface interrogation. SUBJECT IS A PRIORITY RED and DANGEROUS. This mandate remains in place UFN. *Most information comes from: The Mutant X Archive Live Journal Jesse Quotes ~ Smile, loser! ~ I have no time for romance. Far too busy making the world a safer place to live. ~ Shalimar: Just don't want you getting into something that could hurt you down the road. Jesse: You know, coming from anyone else, I'd resent that. But coming from you? I love it. ~ Brennan's reading, Shalimar's cleaning up, and Emma...Emma's playing chess by herself and still getting her ass kicked. ~ Brennan: Do I look like the kind of guy who needs to be set up? Jesse: Do I? ~ When is Eckhart going to learn? No matter how many guys he sends after us, they're always outnumbered. ~ Berg: Hands up! Jesse: You know, that's not gonna help you. Kevlar--head to toe. ~ A lot of people are afraid of what they don't understand. ~ Oh, be quiet, you big pussy cat. Looks like a giant hickey. ~ I got news for ya. Split Emma? Heavy as the whole one. ~ You always have choices, Dad. You just made the wrong one. ~ Shalimar: You want to talk about it? Jesse: No. Shalimar: Do you want me to leave you alone? Jesse: No. ~ Shalimar: I want a rematch. Jesse: Well, you already kicked my ass. No chance you're getting a second shot. ~ I took a wrong turn--ended up on the other side of the building. C'mon I phase and mass. I don't have X-ray vision. ~ Jesse: I met this girl. Emma: Why do all your stories seem to start like that? Jesse: It’s not that kind of a story, Emma. ~ Adam: Hey, lover boy, how're you feeling? Brennan: Like an ass. Jesse: Good. That's how you acted. ~ You know, is it just me or are there a lot of spacy women among the children of Genomex, Adam? ~ Jesse: Adam, I finally figured out what Macklin Exporters is involved in. Adam: What? Jesse: Exporting. ~ Must be all that power, huh? The more you’ve got, the more you want and the further you get from human. ~ Brennan: What if you were laid up and we found another molecular that could mass and phase as good as you? Jesse: Are you kidding me? I’d take a week off. Go to Mexico, find myself a little senorita. ~ Jesse: You know, that woman does have a name. Shalimar: Yeah, well I’ve got my own special name for her. Jesse: Oh, meow. ~ Emma: You gonna try and stop me too? Jesse: Thought you might need these. ~ Jesse: You know, being a terrorist is one thing. But at least these guys could be neat. ~ Brennan: Any luck? Jesse: Yeah. Five, six numbers so far. Brennan: Don’t make me hurt you. ~ Brennan: What I’m saying is I would feel better knowing what the deal is before walking into something. Jesse: No, what you’re saying is that you can’t enjoy the ride unless you’re driving the bus. ~ He sounds so commanding when he says that, don’t you think? Oh, is the 'Fearless Leader' thing working for you, Sir? ~ Sir? Now might be a good time to say a little somethin’.